1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a relay control system for a electric vehicle and a method for controlling a relay of the electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hitherto, there has been proposed a power source control device including an operation member (a grip of a service plug) that allows a relay that connects and disconnects a high-voltage power source mounted on a vehicle to be intentionally opened during work of inspecting and maintaining the high-voltage power source, for example. Even if the relay is in an open state, the open state of the relay may not be intentional, such as in the case where it is determined that a driver has an intention to start the vehicle, with the driver executing an operation for turning on an ignition switch twice within a predetermined time, for example. In such a case, the power source control device switches the relay from the open state into a connected state to make the vehicle startable unless the service plug itself, which is capable of disconnecting the high-voltage power source, is detached (see Japanese Patent No. 3409774, for example).